Oedipe
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Tomber amoureux de la seconde épouse de son père n'est pas commun, pourtant Alexandre Gothik l'a fait.


Disclamer: Les Sims 2 ne sont pas ma propriété et encore heureux vu les histoires que je donne aux Sims préprogrammés.

Résumé: Tomber amoureux de la seconde épouse de son père n'est pas commun, pourtant Alexandre Gothik l'a fait.

Note de l'auteur : Cet OS a été écrit pendant mes vacances en Alsace, où mon esprit a été assez prolixe. Ceci est mon premier écrit pour la section Sims dans la partie française. J'ai déjà écrit pour les Sims mais en anglais car ces écrits étaient des cadeaux pour TheUltimateGamer19, un jeune américain qui fait des Let's Play fabuleux et ceux sur les Sims 2 font les chroniques d'une famille ( un peu comme le Legacy Challenge, même si ça n'ira pas aussi loin ). Cet écrit se base sur une histoire que j'ai fait avec Dina Caliente, Vladimir et Alexandre Gothik._**  
**_

**Oedipe**

Ma première rencontre avec Dina fut quand mon père décida d'emménager chez elle, après qu'elle le lui ait proposé. Mon père aimait tendrement Dina, ma sœur allait très certainement épouser son fiancé, il voulait me donner l'équivalent d'une mère, vu que la mienne avait disparu dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Je croisai brièvement sa jumelle, Nina, qui déménageait pour avoir sa propre maison. Elle me laissa très gentiment sa chambre.

Peu après, Dina Caliente devint Dina Gothik, ma belle-mère. Enfant, j'admirai Dina. Elle était douce et gentille. Elle voulait vraiment adoucir la fin de vie de mon père.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous appeler Maman. Lui confessai-je un jour

- Ce n'est pas grave Alexandre. Mon seul souhait serait que nous devenions des amis. M'avait-elle répondu avec un sourire

Nous devînmes vite proches, Dina m'aidant pour mes devoirs, jouant avec moi. Elle accomplit également son devoir envers mon père. Très vite après le mariage, elle réalisa qu'elle était enceinte.

- L'air de Takemizu est fertile. Avait-elle dit en riant à mon père, qui se réjouissait de cette nouvelle paternité

Ce fut quelques jours après mon passage à l'adolescence que Dina accoucha d'un garçon, qu'elle nomma Victor. L'enfant avait hérité de la couleur des cheveux de mon père quand il était jeune mais autrement, il était purement Caliente. Comme tous les sims, je pus choisir une seconde aspiration. Si le destin m'avait donné celle de mon père, je choisis de chercher la richesse. En hommage à Dina. Dina fut une mère présente et aimante, aussi Victor grandit bien. La vie était assez routinière, nous étions heureux.

Mon père nous quitta, de vieillesse, un soir d'hiver après avoir joué du violon. J'étais seul avec Victor. Quand Dina rentra du travail et apprit la nouvelle, elle ne versa pas une larme mais la nuit, je la surpris à pleurer devant l'urne funéraire de mon père, son second mari, le deuxième qu'elle perdait. Je restai pour l'aider avec Victor mais elle me dit un jour :

- Ton père rêvait que tu fasses des études supérieures. Victor est grand maintenant. Tu es un sim connaissance, je sais que tu désires aller à l'université. Ne te prive pas pour moi, Alexandre.

J'acceptai, sachant qu'elle serait fière. J'allai donc à l'université nationale de Sim State où je devins rapidement le meilleur élève. Profitant de mon avance, je me découvris une passion pour l'écriture, mais je n'avais alors aucune idée de roman. Mon esprit, en revanche, était plein d'images de Dina, rayonnante, belle, sexy. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle attise mon désir. C'était mal, je le savais bien. Dina était ma belle-mère, la mère de mon demi-frère, la veuve de mon père. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Sa peau de bronze, sa chevelure d'or, ses yeux d'émeraudes, sa taille fine, tout chez Dina m'attirait. Je tentai d'avoir des amourettes avec mes camarades de dortoir mais aucune ne me faisait rêver comme Dina le faisait.

- Tu sais, les liens que tu as avec Dina ne sont que des liens au niveau de la loi. Tu n'as aucun lien de sang avec elle. Même si elle est la mère de ton demi-frère. Ce n'est pas de l'inceste. Me dit une connaissance du dortoir

C'était vrai. Je n'avais aucun lien de sang avec Dina. Ce n'était pas incestueux. L'histoire était sans doute très cocasse, immorale pour certains, mais rien ne m'empêchait de courtiser celle qui fut un jour ma belle-mère. Aussi pris-je mon courage à deux mains et je l'invitai au dortoir. Je lui confiai alors mes tracas, mes pensées. Elle ne fut pas horrifiée, au contraire, elle fut très réceptive. Très vite, l'amour fleurit entre nous. Tout se passa très vite, un rendez-vous que l'on pourrait qualifier de paradisiaque, des moments passés au dortoir... Et nos fiançailles. Je voulais épouser Dina, la mettre à l'abri de tout. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle me dit un oui éclatant qui résonne encore dans mes oreilles. Peu après, elle se donna à moi, dans un jacuzzi isolé dans le jardin du dortoir. Les idées d'écriture affluèrent dans mon esprit, ainsi j'enchaînai Oedipe et La Nouvelle Antigone, qui furent des succès en librairie.

Je continuai mes études et en troisième année, je changeai d'aspiration. J'optai pour famille, car elle était la seconde aspiration de Dina. Ma seconde demeura richesse. Je décrochai mon diplôme haut la main et revint à MontSimpa pour habiter avec Dina et mon frère Victor. Nous nous mariâmes vite et la routine reprit son cours. Je travaillais dur pour devenir urbaniste, Dina poursuivait son rêve de devenir directrice de la branche espionnage. Victor nous rendait fier en étant le premier de sa classe et pendant son temps libre, il adorait jouer du piano. Un chiot, Maxou, vint compléter le tableau. A l'aube de l'adolescence de Victor, Dina et moi rêvions d'un enfant à nous. Hélas, malgré nos efforts, aucun bébé ne venait, au point que Dina se crut stérile, ce qui la rendait très triste. Puis un jour, sans crier gare, son ventre s'arrondit d'un coup sans qu'aucune nausée ne nous donnât d'indices. Nous avions fini par réussir notre coup ! Le jour où Victor fêta son anniversaire le faisant entrer dans l'adolescence dans la catégorie des sims recherchant le plaisir, Dina donna naissance à notre fille, la petite Mina. J'aurais voulu l'appeler Antigone mais je savais à quel point Dina aimait le prénom Mina, aussi l'acceptai-je.

Tomber amoureux de sa belle-mère était sans doute très oedipien, même si je n'avais aucun lien de sang avec elle, néanmoins le mythe ne se répéta pas.

Pour une fois, « Oedipe » allait connaître une fin heureuse avec « Jocaste ».

**FIN**


End file.
